


my ghosts between us

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Series: Tumblr Drabble [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't tell many of her days during the War.  Who would ever believe her, first of all?  And second of all...Not all of her stories about Captain America and his Howling Commandos are like the radio shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my ghosts between us

They’re curled in Peggy’s daybed, naked legs entangled and fingers folded together against Angie’s belly, when Peggy finally lets herself talk about Steve Rogers.

"He wasn’t perfect, you know," she murmurs, her fingers tightening around Angie’s in response to the pain and anxiety talking about Steve always awakens in her.  "Captain America was not perfect, by any means.  That’s something so many of us forget after all of these years.  He’d hate that so much."

Angie doesn’t move-doesn’t even breathe-but Peggy knows she hasn’t fallen asleep.  She can feel her thumb stroking the pulse in her wrist, seeking to calm even as Peggy reveals a large facet of herself she’s sought to keep secret outside of the SSR for the past three years.  

She sighs and presses a soft kiss to the freckled skin of Angie’s shoulder.  Those freckles are something she loves so much about the curvacious body of her neighbor.  

It reminds her of better days.

Of sunny beaches and a time when War did not seem to lurk in every shadow.

"There was a day," she says after a long moment of kisses and pressing fingers, "when Steve and James-Bucky, to Steve-were arguing about an assault Steve was planning on a Nazi base against the General’s orders and I thought they might kill each other."  

She smiles at the memory-at the memory of the dark haired man throwing his hands up in the air and shouting at Steve about how much of an idiot he really was, while Steve just swung his shield over his shoulder and stalked from the tent.  

"He had a temper, you know," she continues and Angie turns her head enough so Peggy can see the surprise in her blue-green eyes.  "Mmhmm.  And the only person who seemed capable of talking him down was James Barnes.  But that day James couldn’t seem to reason with Steve-they’d just gotten word of one of Hitler’s concentration camps in the area, but the General had refused to let them liberate it, you see.  Their mission at the time was Hydra and the Red Skull, and only that.  They were the only ones capable of destroying the Red Skull and besides, the General had promised to send word to the Allies himself about the camp.  It wasn’t good enough for Steve though; we were twenty miles from the camp and he had the Commandos.  It was their duty to help in any way.  But the General was adamant and Steve’s hands were tied."  

Peggy sighs and shudders.  Steve had been so furious with the General, had been so close to deserting and taking on the camp himself.

“‘You’re being pigheaded, Steve!’ Barnes had shouted at him as he rushed after Steve and I knew then how this was going to end. Not well. ‘You can’t take on a camp full of these Nazi scumbags yourself! And what are you going to do with three thousand prisoners?!  You have to wait for the General to come to his senses! You can’t be damn Captain America all of the time!  Sometimes you have to follow orders!’”

Peggy smiles at that, at the way James Barnes’ voice echoes in her memories, and Angie turns to face her, eyes wide and tumbled honey colored hair falling to frame her face so perfectly.  ”The sound Steve’s fist made when it connected with James’ jaw was absolutely horrific but he didn’t even fall!  And the sound his fist made as it connected with Steve’s stomach was just as bad.”  

Angie inhaled sharply at that, at the realization that her country’s hero would so brutally fight with his apparent partner and best friend.

Peggy’s fingers stroke a strand of Angie’s hair out of her eyes and Angie blurts, “So what happened then English?  Did they duke it out, right there in the camp?”

A soft chuckle and, “Of course they did!  James Barnes was the only one who could talk Steve down when he was angry after all.”  Peggy raised herself up a bit on her elbow-the better to meet Angie’s eyes-and smiled.  ”And sometimes the best way to talk Steve down was to clock him on the jaw a few times.”

"And sometimes the best one to do that was James Buchanan Barnes."  

Angie giggles despite herself and presses a soft kiss to Peggy Carter’s lips.  ”You sound like you loved those boys a little, English,” she murmurs, her fingers rising to tangle in Peggy’s dark curls, locking the other woman in place so that their lips brush gently with each in-sync breath they take.  

Peggy hesitates, eyes wide with memory and tangled desire, and then she nods.  ”Yes,” she sighs.  ”Yes, I did.  Still do.  Always will.”  

Angie cocks her head at that and runs the pad of her thumb over Peggy’s smudged lips.  ”Yeah, well, we all have those boys, you know?” she murmurs, a sad smile every woman seems to smile these days when speaking of lost loves and the War in general, curling her lips.  

Peggy kisses her again, absently, a part of her hoping to make that smile go away, and as Angie tugs her down into her arms once more, Angie asks, “So did James talk him down?  Did they obey the General?”

Peggy snorts at that, head lowering so red-red lips could close around the puckered bud of Angie’s left breast.  ”Of course not,” she murmurs, as her neighbor arches into her hands with a soft moan.  ”Steve was Captain America, after all.  And James Barnes was his best friend.  They liberated that camp with the help of the 107th and took out the Red Skull’s manufacturing warehouse in one day.”  

Angie laughs breathlessly at that and Peggy grins, her fingers trailing lower over the other woman’s flushed body.  

"There was only so much talking you could do with Steve Rogers," Peggy says, her fingers stroking and her dark eyes sparkling wickedly when Angie grits her teeth against another moan.

"Well, I guess I do have something in common with the Captain then, English," Angie bites out, even as her body begins to unwind against Peggy’s touch.  "Talking doesn’t do much for me either."  

Old bed springs creak for a while after that and for the first time in three years, some of Peggy’s ghosts don’t seem to press so heavily on her.


End file.
